Un été pour apprendre à s'Aimer
by Diabella
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione écrit une lettre à Harry, une lettre qui parle de cette fameuse nuit... au square grimault... reviews SVP


**COUCOU ! c'est encore moâ ! avec une nouvelle fics, mais différente de d'habitude, c'est une lettre ! bon, oki, c'est un peu le meme style mais moi et les sentiments...**

**je laisse place à la lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! merci **

**Disclamer : tout est à JKR ! et merci à elle pour ces instant de bonheur !**

**

* * *

**

**Un été pour apprendre à aimer**

_Il était huit heures du matin quand un hibou commença à cogner au carreau de la fenêtre de la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais en batailles, était tranquillement installé dans son lit, rêvant de monts et merveilles. Les coups répétés de l'oiseau le réveillèrent. Il sortit alors de son lit et alla ouvrir au volatil. Celui-ci lui apportait une lettre adressée à Harry Potter. Le garçon détacha l'enveloppe de la patte de l'oiseau et reconnu l'écriture. C'était celle de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger._

Harry,

Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je tenais à te raconter une histoire… Mon histoire. Elle me concerne principalement, mais également ton parrain. Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir, mais tu es mon meilleur ami et il fallait que tu le saches. Je ne pouvais garder une chose pareille pour moi seule. Je me devais d'alléger ma conscience.

Tu n'es pas le seul qui ait été affecté par la mort de Sirius. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, mon cœur n'est pas fait de pierre. J'ai aimé. J'ai aimé ton parrain. Cet homme merveilleux avec qui j'ai vécu des instants magiques. Mais laisse-moi te raconter l'histoire en entier. Touta commencé l'an dernier. Lors des vacances d'été. Comme tu le sais, Ron et moi avons passé deux mois au quartier général de l'ordre, chez Sirius. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Ron et sa famille étaient déjà là. C'est le professeur Lupin qui est venu me chercher chez mes parents. Lorsqu'il m'a fait entrer, Sirius se tenait derrière la porte. Il tentait de décrocher le portrait de sa mère. Il n'a même pas vu que j'étais arrivée. Rémus lui a tapé sur l'épaule et il a enfin daigné tourner la tête vers moi. Il m'a salué poliment et est retourné s'occuper de sa chère mère. J'ai dit bonjour aux Weasley puis Ginny m'a montré notre chambre. Elle m'a raconté rapidement ce qu'il se passait ici et ce qu'on y faisait.

Mes trois premiers jours au square Grimault n'ont pas été de tout repos. Nous avons nettoyé la cuisine qui allait servir de salle de réunion pour l'ordre. Il fallait donc que ce soit impeccable. Malgré ces journées épuisantes ;la nuit, il m'était impossible de dormir. Je pensais à toi, à ce que tu devais endurer chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ai demandé plusieurs fois à Dumbledore de te faire venir mais chaque fois, il me répondait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. J'enrageais de ne pouvoir rien faire pour toi, d'autant plus que nous ne pouvions rien te dire dans nos hiboux. Ron aussi était en colère après Dumbledore. Finalement, nous avons fini par ne plus rien lui demander. Mais nous ne t'oubliions pas pour autant. Un soir, alors que Ginny s'était endormie comme un bébé, je suis descendue à la cuisine pour écouter une des réunions. Il fallait que je sache pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas être là. Mais ils ne parlaient pas de cela. Sirius était en train de réclamer une mission. Il disait qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette maison qui avait fait de son enfance un malheur. Rémus tentait de calmer sa colère mais il manquait de conviction. Puis, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, j'ai vu Dumbledore se lever, regarder longuement Sirius dans les yeux, et lui dire que s'il voulait que tu restes en vie, il devrait se plier à ses règles. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait mais cette décision semblait sans appel. Sirius s'est alors levé, a renversé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et est sorti en claquant la porte. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de m'en aller et il m'a trouvée là,adossée au mur. J'avais été projetée au sol. Il m'a tendu la main sans un mot et m'a aidé à me relever. Je n'osai pas le regarder. Il était en colère après Dumbledore et je ne voulais pas qu'il décharge sarage sur moi. Une fois debout face à lui, il a levé mon menton et m'a longuement regardé dans les yeux. Il a serré ma main plus fort et m'a conduite dans la pièce où était Buck. Là, il m'a fait asseoir et m'a dit :

"Tu n'avais pas à être là Hermione."

Son ton n'était pas réprobateur. Au contraire, il était plutôt triste.

"Je sais", lui avais-je répondu. "Mais je m'inquiète pour Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne peut pas venir nous rejoindre."

"Si Dumbledore t'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment, c'est que ça ne l'est pas."

"Mais Dumbledore a dit que…" M'étais-je emportée.

"Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait." M'avait-il coupée. "Je suis désolé que tu m'ais vu dans cet état Hermione. Mais je suis en train de revivre toute mon enfance dans cette satanée maison."

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Alors j'ai baissé les yeux.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, mais ne t'en fais pas… S'il reste là-bas, c'est pour son bien. En tout cas, je suis content qu'il ait des amis tels que toi. Tu es vraiment une jeune fille extraordinaire."

Il me faisait peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste. Il semblait au bord du gouffre. J'ai donc oublié ta propre peine pour me consacrer à la sienne. Il était évident que je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi. Alors j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue rugueuse. Il a levé les yeux vers moi et a tenté un sourire. C'était un sourire déformé par les années de torture qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Mais c'était un sourire dont je me félicite encore aujourd'hui.

Cette nuit là, nous sommes restés ensemble. Il m'a parlé de son enfance dans cette maison. Tu as sûrement envie de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé mais il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais rien dire alors je tiendrai parole. Ensuite, il m'a parlé de James. Il a commencé à me raconter les quatre cents coups qu'ils ont fait à Poudlard. J'étais, comme tu t'en doutes, effarée par toute cette méchanceté à l'égard de Rogue, mais intérieurement, je souriais. Et lui aussi. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. Il m'a alors demandé de lui raconter les bêtises que nous avions nous-même fait. Je ne l'aurai pas cru, mais mon récit a été particulièrement long.

Au petit matin, il m'a raccompagnée dans ma chambre et est parti se coucher à son tour. Ne nous voyant pas arriver au petit déjeuner, Molly a commencé à s'inquiéter et est venu me chercher pendant que Rémus allait réveiller Sirius. Tout le monde était déjà sorti de table depuis longtemps et avait commencé à récurer le salon. Je me suis donc retrouvée seule avec Sirius pour manger. Molly nous a rapidement préparéde quoi rassasier notre faim et fut ravie de constater que Sirius reprenait des œufs, lui qui ne mangeait plus rien depuis des semaines…

"Je savais bien que tu finirais par avoir faim !" S'était-elle exclamée. "Ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, c'est pourquoi tu te remets à manger aujourd'hui !" S'était-elle demandé à haute voix en lançant un regard accusateur vers Sirius.

"C'est sûrement dû à cette nuit magique que j'ai passé." Lui avait-t-il répondu en me faisant un rapide clin d'œil.

Molly, non satisfaite de cette vague réponse avait alors préféré se retirer, de peur de se mettre en colère. Une fois partie, Sirius avait éclaté de rire. En ce qui me concerne, je me souviens d'avoir été particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mais je sentais qu'une certaine complicité s'était établie entre lui et moi.

Les jours suivant, j'ai passé toutes mes nuits avec Sirius. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Puis nous en sommes venus à parler plus intimement de nous. Il m'a confié qu'il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une fois, mais que la fille lui préférait Rémus, qui lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour les études. Il m'avait ensuite demandé ce qu'il en était de mes propres amours, et je lui avais confié que j'étais un peu comme Rémus. Que mes études passaient avant tout. Cela l'avait fait rire.

"Tu penses toi aussi que j'ai un cœur de pierre ?" Lui avais-je demandé vexée.

"Non, au contraire, cela me fait rire car je te vois comme une jeune femme sensible. Cela m'étonne que tu n'ais jamais eu de petit ami."

Il avait dit qu'il me voyait comme une jeune femme sensible. Personne ne me voyait comme cela. Rends-toi compte Harry. Cela m'a fait un véritable choc de savoir qu'on pouvait me voir autrement que comme un livre ambulant. Il avait vraiment les mots qu'il fallait. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris.

"J'ai déjà eu un petit ami." Lui avais-je répondu. "C'était Viktor Krum ! Mais, même si nous nous écrivons encore, j'ai préféré arrêter notre relation. Je crois que je suis quelqu'un de romantique."

"Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûre ?"

"En fait, je me connais plutôt mal. Je ne sais pas trop déchiffrer mes sentiments."

"Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui alors tu as préféré rompre. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, en accumulant les conquêtes à Poudlard, j'ai été à l'encontre de ce que me dictait mon cœur."

C'est une des phrases les plus sincères qu'il m'ait dit, je crois. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour, le grand Sirius Black, criminel recherché partout dans le monde, se confierait à moi. Et pourtant, je sentais à ce moment là que j'étais la seule à privilégier de ces confessions émouvantes. Tout le monde dans la maison avait vu que Sirius avait changé. Il avait recommencé à se raser, à se coiffer, et même à se parfumer. Ils s'étaient tousrendu compte du changement qui s'était opéré en lui, mais personne ne savait pourquoi et personne n'osait le lui demander, de peur de faner son enthousiasme.

La veille de ton arrivée parmi nous, il était angoissé. Il avait peur d'une attaque pendant le voyage. J'ai encore passé la nuit avec lui et j'avais beau essayer de le calmer, rien n'y faisait. Je l'ai alors attrapé violemment par le bras et l'ai fait asseoir. Son premier réflexe a été de m'attraper brutalement le poignet, puis, tout aussi brusquement, il m'a amené vers lui et m'a embrassée. Inutile de te faire part de mon étonnement. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts au départ, puis je les ai fermés et j'ai goûté à cette sensation que je ne connaissais pas ; J'étais amoureuse.

Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de son geste, il m'a propulsée en arrière, avant de me rattraper pour que je ne tombe pas.

"Je n'aurais pas dû !" S'était-il excusé. "Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione."

Je me souviens de cette première larme qu'il m'a fait verser. L'Amour. C'était cela. C'était cette sensation ; Ces papillons dans le ventre, cette brûlure intense au niveau des joues. J'avais cru m'élever dans les airs durant un court instant. Trop court…

Il avait dû voir cette petite perle salée glisser sur mes pommettes rougies.

"On ne peut pas Hermione ! Il y a Harry, et Ron ! Je suis trop vieux pour toi !" S'était-il empressé de trouver comme excuses.

"Tu as raison. Avais-je répondu avec peine."

Une crevasse s'était ouverte dans mon cœur. J'avais mille raisons de l'aimer. Et je savais que je devais les lui dire. Malgré tout, j'avais peur d'essuyer un nouveau refus de sa part. Le premier avait été trop douloureux… Mais après tout, n'étais-je pas une Gryffondor ?

"Ecoute, en ce qui concerne ton âge, je pense que c'est à moi de juger s'il me convient ou non !" Avais-je déclaré avec fougue. "Pour ce qui est de Ron et Harry, je pense pouvoir affirmer que notre vie privée ne les regarde pas. Pour le moment, je doute qu'ils ne s'en fassent pour cela."

Sirius n'en revenait pas de ce brusque changement d'attitude. Il me regardait, ahuri.

"Hermione, réfléchit un peu, je ne peux pas t'aimer ! C'est à l'encontre de toute morale !"

"Je me moque de la morale Sirius !" Avais-je crié. "Je t'aime."

J'avais dû crier un peu trop fort puisque Molly était arrivée dans la chambre avant que Sirius ne réagisse à ce cri du cœur que je venais depousser.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !" S'était-elleexclaméeen entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur nos personnes et étouffa une plainte.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu vas mieux Sirius ? Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là ! Pervertir une pauvre enfant ! Qui pourrait être ta fille en plus !"

J'ai essayé de parler, de dire que Sirius n'avait rien fait de mal mais Molly ne m'avait pas laissé placer le moindre mot. Elle m'avait tiré par le bras et m'avait emmenée dans ma chambre où elle avait réveillé Ginny afin qu'elle me surveille pendant qu'elle allait discuter avec Sirius.

Je crois que je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle lui a dit. Mais ce dont je reste certaine, c'est que les sentiments que j'avais pour ton parrain étaient réciproques. Même s'il ne l'a jamais avoué… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire : même s'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'avouer. Molly nous a empêchés de nous retrouver seuls après cela. Je lui en ai voulu ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. A table, nous nous lancions des regards désespérés. Il avait repris son allure négligée, ses cheveux emmêlés et sa barbe… Mais rien n'y faisait, je l'aimais toujours et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est passé à travers cette maudite arcade.

Tu vois Harry, je te comprends. Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. Depuis qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans les méandres de la vie. Elle suit son court et moi, je reste au même endroit. Je me remémore à l'infini cet été de bonheur que j'ai vécu avec un homme de vingt ans mon aîné. Un homme à qui j'avais momentanément redonné le goût de vivre. Un Homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait aussi, j'en suis sure.

Voilà, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Harry. Mais il fallait que tu le saches. Personne n'est au courant si ce n'est toimaintenant. En ce qui concerne Molly, je ne sais pas si Sirius lui a tout raconté. Quoi qu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, j'ai du mal à la regarder en face. Elle a créé mon malheur et recréé celui de Sirius qui recommençait à vivre. J'ai pensé à le rejoindre derrière ce voile, mais je sais que ce courage là me manque. Tu dois te dire que je suis lâche, mais surtout que je suis une pauvre fille. Peu m'importe à vrai dire. Je n'ai plus aucune aspiration.

Enfin, sache que si tu as besoin de confier ta peine, je serai plus que ravie que tu la partages avec moi.

Je t'embrasse, ton amie de toujours,

Hermione.

**Voilou une autre fics... Place au reviewsssss merci**


End file.
